gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ORX-005 Gaplant
The ORX-005 (ORX-05, CRX-005) Gaplant is a prototype general purpose transformable Mobile Armor, it was featured in the anime Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics This transformable mobile weapon was developed by the Augusta (Clarks Hill) Research Institute & Oakland Research Institute as a space-use mobile suit, but it also proved to be highly efficient in atmospheric flight. The Gaplant proved to be one of the fastest and most agile mobile weapons when in mobile armor mode and thanks to its active thruster units it was able to change direction during flight without the need of changing the direction of its nose. However because of the extreme G-forces which pressed on the pilot during high speed flight, the Gaplant could only be used by the physically toughest humans or by an enhanced cyber-Newtype. Another problem was its high fuel consumption. Because of this the Gaplant was equipped with an external booster in MA form when it needed to fly longer distances. A unique feature of the Gaplant is that is possesses two cockpit hatches. The first is the standard mobile suit hatch located in the middle of the torso, which is the hatch used in mobile suit mode. The second hatch is used only while the Gaplant is in mobile armor mode and is located in the back of the head. The reason for the second hatch is because the first hatch is inaccessible when in mobile armor mode. Armaments ;*Beam Saber ;*Beam Rifle :The ORX-005 Gaplant is equipped with two beam rifles which are mounted on the arms as part of the active thruster units. Unlike most beam rifles of the day the Gaplant's draw energy straight from its reactor as opposed to an e-pac System Features ;*Optional Booster History Although it isn’t known how many Gaplants were produced only two units were seen. The first was used by cyber-Newtype Rosamia Bidan during her attack on the Audhumla after the AEUG’s attack on the Jaburo base and the second unit was used by Titan pilot Yazan Gable who used his unit in space. In U.C.0203, Gaplant became remains of a past mobile suit, and it arrived at the southern island. Afranci Char determined to see it and to fight. (Gaia Gear) Variants ;*ORX-003 Domingo ;*MAK-005S Gaplant Kai ;*ORX-005CS Gaplant Custom Elisia Special ;*ORX-005EX Sturm Jaeger ;*ORX-005S Gaplant S ;*ORX-005 Gaplant TR-5 ;*ORX-005 Gaplant TR-5 [Hrairoo] ;*ORX-005 Gaplant TR-5 [Fiver] ;*ORX-005 Gaplant TR-5 [Advanced Hrairoo] Gallery Image:454G65.png|ORX-005 Gaplant w/ booster Hguc-orx-005.jpg|HGUC 1/144 Gaplant Orx-005-hagane-bito.jpg|Gaplant - Hagane Bito, illustration by Naochika Morishita Aoz-orx-005ms.jpg|ORX-005 Gaplant (MS mode)- Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans Aoz-orx-055-ma.png|ORX-005 Gaplant (MA mode) - Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans 150px-ORX-005_Gaplant_(MS).jpg|SD ORX-005 Gaplant (MS) as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars 150px-ORX-005_Gaplant_(MA).jpg|SD ORX-005 Gaplant (MA) as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars ORX-005-2.jpg|head view ORX-005-4.jpg|cockpit hatch open ORX-005-6.jpg|MA mode with booster orx-005-beamsaber.jpg|Beam saber orx-005-booster.jpg|Mobile armor mode with booster rear view External Links *ORX-005 Gaplant on MAHQ.net ja:ギャプラン zh:Gaplant